


An Angel Came Down

by malecsmagicalarrows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Malec with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsmagicalarrows/pseuds/malecsmagicalarrows
Summary: Alec and Magnus both work at the Rollins Foundation, a non-profit LGBT charity started by their friend Dot in an effort to protect and nurture LGBT kids. This is where they meet Mia and Noah, transgender twins who have been kicked out by their parents after being outed.A story of love, family, choices, and perseverance.





	An Angel Came Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/gifts).



Friday, March 18, 2011, Rollins Foundation Pediatric Therapists Department, Office of Dr. Magnus Bane.

Magnus sat silently as he observed the child sitting in front of him. They were picking at the couch threads, head ducked low to avoid eye contact. He didn’t have much information on them, but he could tell the signs of abuse when he saw them. He’d introduced himself already, and now he was just waiting.

He had a full 60 minutes with them, and even if he had to sit here silently the entire time, he would wait patiently and attempt to appear as easy going and non-threatening as possible.

“My name is Mia,” they mumbled, and Magnus perked up slightly.

“Okay, Mia,” Magnus said, “What pronouns do you go by?”

Mia’s head shot up at that, eyes wide in shock, “I’m a girl. I prefer she and her pronouns.”

Magnus smiled gently, “I’ll make sure everyone here knows that, then,” he reassured her. Her lips twitched, and her eyes softened. 

“No one’s ever reacted to me that way,” she said softly, “especially not my parents.”

“Well, I assure you, Mia,” Magnus said, “The Rollins Foundation will make sure you are safe and comfortable from here on out. You can continue to stay here, or if you like, we can find you a new home. Whatever you decide.”

“I get to choose?” she asked, and Magnus nodded. “Will I get to stay with my brother?”

“Of course, we would never separate you if you didn’t wish it,” Magnus insisted.

Mia smiled at that, full and bright, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile back. 

“How would you feel about telling me about your home life before you came here?” Magnus prodded gently.

Mia sucked in a breath, then nodded, “My parents were never really tolerant of being different…”

* * *

 

Friday, March 18, 2011, Rollins Foundation Pediatricians Department, Office of Dr. Alexander Lightwood.

“Hello, there,” he said upon walking in, smiling gently at the child sitting on the medical table, “I’m Dr. Lightwood. What’s your name?”

The child looked up briefly before ducking their head back down, causing Alec to frown. Most children he encountered here were especially closed off and withdrawn, but it still shook him to the core every time.

“Noah,” they muttered, and it was so low that Alec almost didn’t hear it.

“Okay, Noah,” Alec said, writing the name down on his clipboard, “And what pronouns do you use?”

Noah’s head shot up at the question, clearly shocked. Alec smiled, knowing how much the question meant to these kids.

“I like he and him,” he whispered, “I’m a boy, but people don’t ever believe me when I tell them that.”

“I believe you, Noah,” Alec insisted, “and around here, we consider it standard operating procedure to learn our patients’ pronouns before we examine or get to know them.”

“Cool,” Noah muttered, still taken aback by Alec’s reactions to his gender identity.

“So, Noah,” Alec said, “When is your birthday?”

“May 7, 1999,” he said, snapping back to focus.

Alec noted the date in his charts before continuing.

“Thank you. Now, before I begin your physical, I have some questions for you if that’s alright.” Alec said, pulling up a chair to settle in so that he could make Noah feel more comfortable. Noah nodded stiffly.

“So, first and foremost, I will never do anything that makes you uncomfortable, alright?” Alec said, and Noah relaxed a little, nodding again, “I will always ask your permission before doing anything.”

Alec waited for Noah’s signal to continue, and when he nodded again, Alec smiled, “Do you know what it means to be transgender, Noah?” Alec asked, taking a guess on Noah’s gender identity based on his earlier reactions.

“Yeah,” Noah said, “When we were at school, me and my sister would spend most of our free time in the library because our parents didn’t let us go online at home. We found a lot of that stuff on google and tumblr.”

“And do you identify as transgender?” Alec inquired.

“Yeah,” Noah said, “My sister does, too.”

Alec nodded, noting the information in his charts.

“Do you know what gender dysphoria is, then?” Alec asked, trying to get a feel for how Noah felt about his own body, and what he might be able to do about it.

“That one kind of confuses me,” Noah admitted, “There was a lot of information about it that didn’t make sense. I know it means something like not being comfortable in your own body, but I’m not really sure what it means for me.”

“Put simply, gender dysphoria is when you feel distress regarding the gender assigned to you at birth,” Alec explained, “It can mean different things for different people. For some, it just means they would prefer to change their appearance on the surface by doing things like growing out or cutting their hair. For others, it can mean that they want to change their body through hormone therapy and gender reassignment surgery. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Noah said, “I think the second thing describes me.”

“So you want to change your body?” Alec asked, seeking confirmation.

“Yeah, I think so,” Noah said, “But I’m scared. What if it hurts me? What if I don’t like the change? I know I don’t like my body now, but…”

“That’s alright,” Alec reassured, “Such big change can be scary, especially when you’re not fully grown, but don’t worry; if you want, we can just start with puberty blockers and move from there.”

“Puberty blockers?” Noah asked, tilting his head slightly in his confusion.

“They pretty much just stop your body from forming the permanent developments of your assigned gender. For you, it would prevent your breasts from growing as well as menstruation.”

Noah smiled brightly, “Really?”

“Really,” Alec assured, returning the smile.

“Would you do the same thing for my sister?” he asked.

“If it’s what she wants, yes, I can do that,” Alec said, and Noah practically jumped with joy in his seat.

Alec stood from his seat, grabbing the stethoscope hanging around his neck, “Well then, it’s time to start your physical,” he said, “Can you sit up straight for me? I’m just going press this against your back through your shirt; I’ll avoid your chest if you want me to.”

Noah sat up straight, taking a deep breath, and nodded.

* * *

 

Later that same day.

Magnus rolled his shoulders as he walked down the hallway, letting out a deep sigh. He perked up, though, as he spotted Alec walking in his direction.

“Alexander,” he called, “I was just on my way to your office.”

“So was I,” he said with amusement, greeting him with a short kiss. Magnus hummed, lingering for a moment as he rested his hands on Alec’s shoulders.

“Long day,” Alec commented, and they both knew it was in reference to the twins the Foundation had taken in that day.

“Indeed,” Magnus agreed, “I kind of hope they stay here. I would hate for them to be relocated so soon.”

“You just like them,” Alec teased, smiling down at his husband. Magnus smiled back, lips pulled tight across his face.

“Yeah,” he agreed softly, “I really do.”

“Maybe we’ll keep them,” Alec suggested, and it was supposed to be a teasing sort of tone, but they both knew what he really meant.

“Maybe,” Magnus agreed.

* * *

 

Friday, April 15, 2011. The residence of Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

Ever since their initial appointment with the twins last month, the two had decided to stay at the Foundation, at least for the time being. Every Friday, Magnus has individual back-to-back therapy appointments with them. Alec hasn’t seen them since, but Magnus keeps him updated on how they’re doing (without revealing anything that would breach patient-therapist confidentiality, of course). 

Since they both began working at the Rollins Foundation together, Fridays have become a sort of regular date night for the two of them. They usually go out- typically a bar or restaurant, followed by a late night stroll- but tonight Magnus was far too emotionally exhausted to leave the apartment. Alec offered to make dinner while Magnus took a bath, which he gladly accepted, knowing the hot water would soothe his sore muscles as well as his nerves.

He was just toweling off and getting dressed in a more casual outfit when he heard Alec calling for him from the kitchen. He called back, telling his husband he would be just a minute and slid his shirt on. 

Entering the kitchen, he saw his husband grabbing two plates to set them up on the dining room table. Just as Alec turns around, seeing Magnus standing before him, his face lighting up into a bright smile at the sight of his husband.

“Hey, babe,” he said, leaning down slightly to press a kiss to his damp hair, “feeling better?”

“Much, thank you,” Magnus responded, grabbing one of the plates and leading into the dining room. He set the plate down, sliding into his chair as Alec did the same on the other side of the small table.

“Good,” Alec remarked, reaching his hand across to intertwine his fingers with Magnus’ for a moment before reaching back to pour the wine.

Magnus hummed, appreciating his husband greatly. The dinner was delicious and the wine paired well with the pasta Alec had made. As they talked about their days, laughing at the kids’ antics and basking in the love for their jobs, Magnus found himself lost in his thoughts.

“Magnus,” Alec said, eyebrows furrowing, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, love,” Magnus responded, taking a moment to sip his wine, “It’s just…”

“The twins?” Alec prompted, knowing quite well how enamored Magnus was with them, and how protective he felt towards them.

“The twins,” Magnus confirmed, “I just want them to have a happy life, a functional family.”

“Magnus, can I ask you something?” Alec said, and Magnus could see the puzzle he was trying to put together in the way his face scrunched up slightly.

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus said, prepared for about a million things Alec could be asking him in this moment.

“What is it about these twins that has you so upset?” Alec asked, “You’ve seen hundreds of kids, all of whom have faced unspeakable abuse and discrimination in their lives. What’s different about it this time?”

Magnus considered that for a moment, though if he was being entirely honest, he already knew the answer. Nonetheless, he allowed the question to sink in, mulling over the words he could use to somehow express that, somehow, everything and nothing about these kids were different.

“I’m not really sure how to explain it,” Magnus decided, “But these kids they just- they feel like family, somehow. They feel like they’re  _ my  _ kids.”

Alec didn’t say anything, just grabbed Magnus’ hand, swiping his thumb over his wrist. He smiled, bringing up their joined hands to press a kiss to Magnus’ palm.

“So we’ll make it happen,” Alec said, and Magnus smiled, eyes wet with emotion.

“Okay,” he said.

“Okay,” Alec agreed.

* * *

 

February 13, 2012. Residence of Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

As they show the twins around the loft, Alec reminisces on the moment they had asked Mia and Noah if they would like to be adopted by them. He remembers the shock, the happiness, the  _ fear- _ but most of all, he remembers how it felt to gather them into his arms, holding them tight and promising to never let go. He kept his promise, despite the hoops they’d had to leap through, the homophobia and racism they faced from the courts prolonging the process by at least 6 months.

Mia and Noah have two separate bedrooms, so that they can have their own separate space, but they also have a door leading to each other’s rooms for when they want to spend time together. They both have queen size beds- courtesy of Raphael- and their rooms are painted a neutral gray. Clary painted murals in both rooms based off the twins’ interests; Mia had a simple black Parisian skyline, and Noah had a lush green forest. 

In a few months, on May 7, the twins would be 13. They’ve been planning the party since the new year, when they’d gotten the confirmation from their social worker that they would be given custody of the twins in just over a month’s time. They invited their family and close friends, as well as some of the friends the kids had made at the Foundation in the time they’d lived there. It was, of course, being kept a secret from the twins; they wanted to be able to give them a nice surprise for their birthday.

“So?” Magnus prompted, “Do you like it?”

In lieu of an answer, Mia and Noah shared a brief glance before launching themselves into Magnus’ arms, surprising him enough that he fell back into Alec, who just barely managed to stop them from falling to the floor.

“We love you guys,” Mia muttered into Magnus’ chest, and Noah nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Magnus pressed kisses into their hair, gripping them tighter, and Alec wrapped his arms around the three of them.

“We love you, too,” Alec said, squeezing tight. “We always will.”

* * *

 

December 24, 2013. JFK Airport

“Yeah, mom’s at the airport now,” Alec said into the phone as he climbed into the driver side of the car. He promised Magnus he would call as soon as he dropped his mother off for her flight.

“Yeah, it does,” Alec sighed in agreement, “But they always having a meeting on Christmas. It’s unavoidable, though.”

Alec listens to his husband on the other end of the line, humming along to the conversation as he pulled out of his parking spot and began driving home, one hand on the wheel and the other pressing the phone against his ear.

“You know, the entire way here she was telling me how much she wanted to spend time with her grandkids on Christmas,” he told Magnus, “Maybe we can surprise her tomorrow and give her a video call before the meeting starts.”

“Alright, babe,” Alec said, his husband having just informed him that he could hear the twins awake in the other room, “I’ll let you go. I’m gonna get some gas on the way home. Yeah, love you too. Bye.”

As he hung up, he pulled into the gas station parking lot, driving up to one of the pumps. He gets out, methodically swiping his card and filling up the car. He’s the only one there at the moment, and it’s quiet. He starts humming to fill the silence when, as he’s walking back to the driver’s side door, he thinks he hears someone crying. He stops and listens, straining his ears to try and pick up what the sound is and where it’s coming from. After a moment, he’s able to determine that it’s coming from the dumpster on the side of the building, so he begins walking towards it out of curiosity.

He stills when he reaches the dumpster, finally placing that unmistakable sound. He forces himself to move, walking swiftly to the back side of the dumpster, spotting the bundle of worn blankets shifting on the ground. He leans down and picks the bundle up, cooing and soothing the baby wrapped up inside. He bounces the baby a few times, trying to calm it down and also hoping to warm it up in the freezing December air before deciding heading to the car would be the wisest course of action.

As he starts the car up, the child still held tightly in his arms, he moves part of the blanket back to look at the child more closely. The baby is too pale, lips turning blue, but her cheeks are flushed. He checks her forehead for fever and gasps at the burning heat he feels. As he unwraps the rest of the blanket, he sees that the baby has no clothes on, and observes that she’s a girl. As he carefully examines her further, he guesses that she’s probably 2-3 months old, though it’s hard to tell when he has no idea what conditions this little girl has grown up in.

Although she is no longer crying, she is still whimpering and kicking about, so he wraps her back up in the blanket, swaddling her tightly. Swinging around to face the backseat, he sighs in relief at the sight of the rear-facing car seat he still had from when he’d babysitted Madzie last night.

Climbing out of the car, he quickly fastens her into the car seat. He climbs back into the driver’s side, quickly (but carefully) driving in the direction of the nearest hospital, knowing that despite how much he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to take this baby to his own home to take care of her.

* * *

 

December, 25, 2013, 12:01 AM. ER Waiting Room.

Alec walked through the waiting room doors, pocketing his cell phone. He’d just gotten off the phone with Magnus, rushing to inform him of the situation so that he could get back to the little girl. Magnus understood, assuring him they would discuss it more when he returned home. He’d also assured Alec that, after some wrestling, he’d managed to put the twins back to bed and they were now sound asleep, and he was currently arranging the “santa gifts” in the stockings.

Just as he was about to sit back down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, the doctor he’d spoken to earlier walked in. He stood up quickly, walking to meet the doctor half way.

“How is she?” Alec asked.

“She has a high fever, but we’re confident that she’ll pull through,” the doctor said, “We’re trying to find the girl’s family, but it’s not going to be easy. She will likely end up in the foster system.”

“No,” Alec insisted, shaking his head, “I won’t let that happen to her.”

The doctor seemed mildly amused, but he shook his head sadly, “Unless you plan on adopting her, there’s nothing you can do about it,” he said, “And even if you do decide to go that route, she will likely end up in the state’s custody for a short period of time during the process.”

Alec bit his lip, and nodded, “Alright,” he said, “Will you give me a call if there’s anything new? I know I’m not the child’s father, but-”

“You brought her in,” the doctor agreed, “Yes, we’ll call you if there are any updates.”

Alec thanked him before gathering his stuff to leave. Him and Magnus were going to be having a long night.

* * *

 

December, 25, 2013, 12:38 AM. Residence of Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

Magnus was just finishing up the final touches on the stockings when Alec walked in the door. He immediately stops what he’s doing and walks to his husband, wrapping him up in his arms, kissing his forehead lightly. They sway there for a moment, breathing each other in, inhaling one another’s love. 

Alec pulls back slightly to look Magnus in the eye and give a short kiss, but he remains wrapped in his embrace, “She was just a little girl,” Alec said, voice trembling on every breath, “Just- left there, in a dumpster. Like she was trash.”

“I know, my love,” Magnus soothed, “You have such a kind heart. We’ll make sure she’s alright, we’ll make sure she’s loved. No matter what. I promise.”

“I love you,” Alec mumbled, sagging into his husband.

“I love you, too,” Magnus said.

* * *

 

May 10, 2014. Residence of Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

It’s not even 6 AM when the phone starts ringing, and Alec groans as he reaches over to answer it.

He’s not prepared for the news that comes through on the other end of the line.

Shooting up, he starts shaking Magnus awake, insisting despite Magnus’ displeased grunts.

“Magnus, babe, wake up,” Alec whispers, “It’s Ellie.”

Magnus shoots up immediately at the name, awake in the blink of an eye. 

“She’s ours, Magnus,” Alec says, grin widening, “We’re supposed to pick her up today.”

“That’s great, Alexander,” Magnus says, and his eyes are so light and happy Alec can’t help but attack him with a million kisses, grateful to have this man by his side, raising  a family together.

They giggle quietly, being sure not to wake the twins, when Magnus suddenly gasps, “Alexander, their birthday party is today,” he said, “What do we do?”

Alec thinks for a moment, then grins manically, “I’ve got an idea.”

* * *

 

May 10, 2014, 2:34 PM. Mia and Noah’s 15th birthday party.

Mia and Noah were sulking in the corner, doing their best not to complain that their dad couldn’t make it to the party because of a work emergency. They were talking in hushed tones, glancing around the room every so often.

Magnus stood with Maryse on the other side of the room, observing the twins. He’d already informed the rest of the family about the situation, intending to make the arrival of their new baby sister a surprise for the twins. In past years, the twins typically had their friends over for their party, but this year they decided on doing something else separately with their friends instead. Magnus had never been against the idea, but now that he could see the twins so obviously upset, he was glad for it. At least now the twins wouldn’t have to worry about entertaining their friends when they were so put out about Alec being gone.

“I’m surprised you’ve held out this long,” Maryse commented, amused.

“Well, if I didn’t know Alexander was on his way home already, I probably wouldn’t have,” Magnus admitted. He hated seeing his children so listless.

Maryse smiled, but she didn’t say anything further, choosing instead to watch the twins some more. Magnus sipped at his drink idly, fiddling with the ear cuff in an effort to burn off some of the nervous energy. Just then, he heard the ring of the doorbell and he grinned, knowing who was behind the door.

“Mia, Noah,” Magnus called, “Would you mind gathering the rest of the guests in the living room while I go get the door? It’s about time for cake and presents.”

The twins just nodded unenthusiastically and left to do as he asked. Magnus huffed a little laugh at their behavior as he walked to the front door, Maryse in tow. He gasped when he opened the front door despite himself. Staring upon the baby cradled in Alec’s arms, he felt tears prick his eyes. His eyes flit upwards, meeting Alec’s own damp gaze, and he laughed.

“That’s really her?” Magnus asked, “Our little Ellie?”

“Yeah, it’s her,” Alec agreed, moving to hand the young girl over to Magnus. Magnus gently cradled her head, careful not to wake the sleeping babe. She squirmed a little, though, and he quickly shushed her, lulling her back to a peaceful rest. Maryse leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at her granddaughter.

“Papa!” The twins called in unison, and Magnus startled back into reality. “Everyone’s in the living room now!”

“Here,” Magnus said, quickly but carefully handing Ellie over to Maryse. Alec stepped around his mother to stand beside Magnus, and they both formed a sort of secretive barrier to hide Maryse and the baby from the twins as they walked into the living room.

“Daddy!” The twins gasped, running towards Alec. Magnus shifted over in order to keep Maryse out of sight for a little longer as Alec rushed forward to hug the twins.

“We didn’t think you would be here,” Mia admitted, tears staining her cheeks.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Alec said, hugging them tighter.

Magnus noticed that Izzy was recording in the background and he smiled softly, glad to know this moment would be captured and relived for years to come. Cat, Dot, and Madzie were sitting on the couch, Ragnor on the loveseat and Raphael in the armchair. Clary was sitting in the recliner, staring up at Izzy lovingly. Jace and Simon were standing by the glass doors leading to the balcony, leaning up against the wall. Max was sitting on the floor by the coffee table, also recording on his phone. 

“I have a surprise for you guys,” Alec said as he stood, turning to face Magnus. He nodded and Magnus moved out of Maryse’s way, and the twins gasped when they saw the bundle held in Maryse’s arms.

“Is that-?” Noah asked, hesitant. He remembered the long adoption process they had suffered through, a little disbelieving that Ellie would be theirs so soon.

“Yeah, baby,” Magnus said, “It’s Ellie.”

Mia and Noah rushed forward to get a look at her, cooing quietly when they noticed she was sound asleep. Maryse handed Ellie over to Noah first, and after a good 20 minutes, he handed her off to Mia.

Cake and presents were long forgotten in favor of the newest addition to the family.

* * *

 

July 1, 2015, The Rollins Foundation Courtyard. 

10 years ago, Alec was almost 26 years old and just coming out of med school. 

10 years ago, Magnus was almost 30 years old and starting his first year as a therapist at the Rollins Foundation.

10 years ago, Magnus and Alec went from fiances to husbands.

Today, it’s been nearly a week since the Supreme Court legalized same sex marriage across all 50 states. Now, on their 10th anniversary, Magnus and Alec are surrounded by friends and family, Mia and Noah on either side of them as Ellie walks towards them, spreading rose petals across the aisle. Alec can see his mother surreptitiously swiping under her eyes from where he stands in front of Magnus, and his smile grows bigger at the sight of it. When Ellie gets to the end of the aisle, Maryse grabs her into her arms, setting her in her lap. Luke, who was overseeing the ceremony, gestured for Magnus to begin.

“10 years ago today, I promised you my life and my love, through sickness and health, and poverty and wealth. When we got married, I knew that I would never stop loving you,” Magnus said, taking a deep breath as he squeezed Alec’s hands in his, “I knew that you would never stop loving me- but I never imagined having so much happiness and joy, despite everything we’ve been through.

“When we made the decision to adopt Mia and Noah, we knew how difficult it would be. New York may be more accepting than certain other states, but homophobia prevails everywhere, in all walks of life. We knew that the government would look down on us for not having a legal union, but we pushed through that and we  _ won. _ ”

Magnus raised one of his hands from Alec’s grip to rest it against his cheek, and Alec leaned into it slightly.

“Getting Ellie was easier, but it wasn’t easy. I still have nightmares about what would have happened had we not-” Magnus cleared his throat, “Had we not been able to adopt her.”

Alec nodded, encouraging Magnus silently, knowing how difficult it was for both of them to relive that time of their lives. They’d argued frequently- though they were always sure not to expose Mia and Noah to their disagreements- and it had put a strain on their relationship those months they didn’t have her.

“Despite that, despite everything, we fought for our love, for our family,” Magnus continued, “We fought for each other. I will never take that time in our lives for granted, because even though life tried so hard to wear us down, we came back stronger for it and I couldn’t be happier knowing that. I love you, Alexander, and I always will.”

“I love you, too,” Alec whispered, leaning further into Magnus’ hand, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

“When we first met, I wasn’t in a very good state of mind,” Alec began, voice trembling slightly at the rush of memories and waves of emotion, “I had just come out of the closet, and I had just started med school. My stress was through the roof- but then I saw you for the first time, and I just- it all melted away. It felt like nothing in the world was more important than seeing you, maybe even getting to know you, becoming friends with you. I could tell, even then, that you were a big part of my life- I just never imagined how big a role you would be playing.”

Magnus laughed at that, remembering their first meeting. It wasn’t particularly grand; they just happened to catch each other’s eye in the coffee shop, and Magnus had decided to go over and introduce himself. The rest, as they say, was history.

“I didn’t really write or plan anything for these vows,” Alec admitted sheepishly, and the audience laughed at that, Mia and Noah snickering behind their hands, “I tried, but I just couldn’t come up with anything that could really express how much I love you, so I just didn’t. I knew I’d come up with something to say when I saw you.”

Magnus shook his head at him, amused by his husband’s tendency to spout his honest feelings without a second thought. He caressed his thumb across his cheek, wiping the tears gathering under his eyes.

“I’m honestly still reeling from the Supreme Court decision. Everytime I think about it, I can’t help but imagine what this ceremony would have been like had they cast their vote in the opposite direction.”

They’d been planning this vow renewal for a few months, now. They’d been hoping the Supreme Court would make the right decision, of course, but the uncertainty had caused some frayed nerves. Even now, it felt like it could all be ripped away at just a moment’s notice. It didn’t quite seem real.

“All I really know- all I’ve ever really known- is how much I love you. Nothing will ever be able to change that.” Alec shook his head slightly, knowing his words to be true, “I can’t live without you, Magnus, and I definitely can’t live without these kids. You all mean so much to me, and I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

Mia sniffled behind Alec, trying hard not to cry; Noah didn’t seem to have the same issue as his sister, choosing to openly express his tears. Ellie didn’t really know what was going on, her two year old attention span wandering constantly. 

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said finally, ducking down to kiss Magnus deeply. The twins pretended to be disgusted, sticking their tongues out and faking gags, but everyone knew how deeply they adored their fathers’ love for each other.

“I love you, too,” Magnus replied when they pulled apart. They smiled brightly, giggles bubbling up in their throats as they dove back in for a second kiss. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and Magnus wrapped his own around Alec’s waist. They sunk into one another, moving together without a second thought, breathing the other in.

Love conquers all, in the end.


End file.
